Akamaru's real name is Dr Love
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Kiba desires Shino. Shino thinks Kiba likes Hinata. Akamaru puts a plan into action. Humour/Romance/Smut. ShinoKiba


AN: I don't own Naruto. The following was written between the hours of 2 and 6 am.

"Shino..." Kiba said, then fidgeted, frowning slightly. "Hey, Shino!" He said, waving, his adoreable miniature fangs sticking out over his bottom lip. Kiba frowned again. "What's up, buddy?!" He asked, sounding over-excited. Kiba sighed and leaned against his mirror. "God, that was the gayest possible thing I could have ever said."  
If dogs could laugh, Akamaru would be rolling on the floor. Instead, he just barked. Kiba turned to look at the large dog laying on his bed, glaring.  
"Oh, shut the hell up! Like you could do this better!" Kiba snapped, straightening his faux leather jacket in the mirror. Akamaru barked happily and Kiba could have sworn his saw Akamaru grin. Akamaru barked again. "So what if I'm shy? At least I'm showing decency!" Kiba said and pouted. "Am I cute?" He asked to no one in particular. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail, inching forward on Kiba's bed. "Thanks, Akamaru." Kiba walked over to his beloved side-kick and scratched his head. He sat down beside the white dog and scratched behind the dogs ears. Akamaru's tongue lulled out the side of his mouth as he panted lightly, pushing back into Kibas hand as the older male scratched him. He barked once more. Kiba sighed. "It's not that simple, Akamaru." A confused sound came from the dog, followed by a bark and a few short yips. "Yeah, I know how mating with dogs works, but it's slightly different with humans." Kibas statement was shortly followed up by a few short, casual sounding barks from Akamaru. Kiba cracked a grin. "As much as I'd like to do that, we call that rape and rape is a big no-no."  
With yet another sigh, Kiba stood and headed for the door. He motioned for Akamaru to follow him.  
As soon as Kiba opened the door, he was mildly surprised to find Hana standing there, her triplets down the hall a little ways.  
"What?" He asked as he walked by her, Akamaru following. One of Hana's triplets playfully pounced on Akamaru, pinning the other dog to the floor. Playfull yips and barks filled the hallway as Hana just grinned at her little brother.  
"Still pining over the Aburame boy?" She asked, a grin spreading across her full, red lips. Kiba growled a bit at this, her expression of smugness irking him.  
"'Pining' isn't the word I'd use." Kiba said, growling a bit under his breath.  
"Oh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then what would you call this?" She asked, before clasping her hands together by her cheek, looking up with a slight blush on her face. "Oh, Shino... How will I ever confess my undying love for you?" She said, mocking him and how he was talking to himself and Akamaru while looking in the mirror a few minutes ago.  
"I didn't say anything about love!" Kiba said, trying in vain to defend himself.  
"Oh, so it's all lust?" Hana asked, grinning. "I can see what you mean. I wouldn't mind getting me a piece of that either. I've seen him without his top coat. He's a cool, mysterious, sexy piece of man mea--"  
"Hana!" Kiba shouted, cutting her off.  
"I heard you in the shower last night... 'Oh, Shino! Please, please!' " She said, pretending to pant. "'I...I need you... Shino! Damnit, harder!' Does that ring a bell? I mean, geez, your rank wank smell was so bad I had to shower in moms bathroom this morning. Clean up after yourself when you masturbate in the shower, geez." She said, playfully punching him in the shoulder. He looked mortified.  
Hana reached out and ruffled his hair.  
"Relax," She said. "You're my little brother, I have to tease you." She turned to look at Akamaru and one of her dogs rolling around on the floor. She whisteled. "Time to move out, guys! Come on!" The dog jumped off of Akamaru and ran to her side. "Well, good luck, Kiba."  
"Thanks," There was a short pause. "I think."  
Akamaru looked up at the dumbfounded Kiba and barked.  
"Uh, yeah, let's go..."  
Outside, Kiba was greeted with warm rays of sunshine and chirping birds. Kiba took a whiff of the air around him and let out a contented sigh.  
"It's so lovely out here..." Kiba said, smiling softly. Akamaru barked. "What? Oh, I did kind of sound like Hinata right there." Kiba giggled. "Well, spring is in the air and it does do crazy things to people." He looked around, putting his hands in his pockets, just enjoying the soft breeze. "Who knows? Maybe I'll even get the balls to actually talk to Shino for a change." Akamaru made a vague whining sound in his throat that sounded like something along the lines of 'I doubt it.'  
After walking for a while, Kiba found himself skirting around the Aburame manor, not getting onto the property as to alert the kikaichu of his presence. Akamaru muttered something.  
"I am not a love struck fool! Say that again and I wont sneak you table scraps for a month!" Kiba shrieked, looking a lot like their former sensei Iruka after some of Naruto's shenanigans. Akamaru gave him a look that said 'You wouldn't dare.' "Try me." Kiba said, glaring.  
"Kiba-kun?" Came a shy voice from just on the Aburame property.  
"Ah, Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Kiba said, blushing a bit, mildly embarassed that Hinata had stumbled upon him arguing with Akamaru. "Uh, what are you doing all the way out here?" He asked, trying to distract her from what he'd been arguing with Akamaru about.  
"We were training." She said simply with a small, shy smile.  
"We?" Kiba asked.  
"Yes, last time I checked there were three human members of this team." Shino said, seemingly appearing out of no where.  
Kiba's heart raced, suddenly caught off guard by Shino. Akamaru covered for his best friend, running over to the Aburame boy, barking happily.  
Shino took his right hand from his pocket, reaching out to pet the white dog, scratching Akamaru's head. Akamaru made a noice of appreciation, leaning into the long, slender fingers, then pulling away just enough so that Shino would have to reach out to keep petting him.  
Shino's sleeve rose up as the Aburame stretched, revealing a pale, slender wrist. Kiba licked his lips. That little exposure of skin would fuel his fantasies for weeks.  
Akamaru made a small sound to draw Kibas attention and gave his owner a look that said 'yes, be jealous of me!'.  
"U-um, Kiba-kun..." Hinata said, looking at him with hope-filled eyes.  
"Yeah, Hinata-chan?"  
"After lunch, would you like to help me with my rotation?" She asked.  
"I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll try!" Kiba said, striking an over dramatic pose, making fun of a certain sensei. Hinata giggled.  
Shino bit his tongue to keep himself from making a comment about their 'shameless flirting'. Instead he just sighed. When he was with both his other team mates he never got any attention. But then again, that was the way it was supposed to be, wasn't it? Akamaru whined and nuzzled Shino's hip. Shino resumed scratching the dogs head, not realizing he'd stopped. Shino gave one last pat to the large dogs head and started to walk off. Akamaru whined. He waited a minute and then barked, alerting Kiba to his hearts desires dissapearance.  
Shino walked back to his home, not being too far from it. Once he reached the door, he looked around to make sure no one had followed him and removed a hand from his pocked to open the door. Shino walked in the front door, closing it quietly behind himself. He nodded slightly as he walked by his father, a sign of acknowledgement.  
"I thought you were training with your teammates today, son?" Shibi asked, not fully looking at the boy as he headed for the door.  
"Change of plans." was all Shino said.  
"Well then, there are left overs in the refridgerator." Shibi said before walking out.  
"Thanks," Shino muttered, heading up the stairs to his room.  
Meanwhile, Kiba said goodbye to Hinata, promising to help Hinata with her rotation tomorrow, to which she happily thanked him and ran off.  
"Damnit, I fucked up again." Kiba said, cursing at himself. Akamaru barked, having to actually run to keep up with his sprinting owner. "I know I should have paid more attention to him, but I try not to because the wrong shit always comes pouring out of my mouth when I'm around him!" Kiba sighed, his pace slowing ever so slightly. "It's like I get diahrhea of the mouth when he's near." Akamaru barked a few times. "Oh yeah, we would find him faster if we split up. Alright, I'll head towards where we normally train, ya know, the thick forest with the run off stream from the river? Send me a signal if you find him." But Akamaru had other plans.  
Akamaru turned right around and started running towards the Aburame manor. He transformed into Kiba, walking the rest of the way, ninja-ing his way up the wall on one side of the Aburame main household, to Shino's window. 'Kiba' tapped on the glass, alerting Shino to anothers presence. Shino looked over to the window from where he was sitting, on his bed, reading a book. He was mildly surprised, but motioned for 'Kiba' to come in. 'Kiba' shook his head in the negative. Shino cocked an eyebrow and marked the page in his book, setting it down. He walked over to the window and opened it.  
"Why couldn't you just open the window yourself and come in?" Shino asked. 'Kiba' grinned and reached out, grabbing Shino's wrist which was still poised on the window, pushing it up. "Kiba, what are you doing?" He asked, leting out a small sound of surprise when 'Kiba' pulled him out the window. Shino righted himself quickly and landed on his feet. He looked around for 'Kiba'. He saw the other peek around the side of the house. When he was noticed, 'Kiba' waved and took off running. Shino gave chase, not knowing what posessed him to do so. After about ten minutes of chase, Shino found Kiba in a small clearing, lounging in the grass at team 8's favorite training spot.  
"What the hell was that about?" Shino asked, looking down at Kiba, who lay about fifteen feet away.  
"What was what about?" Kiba asked, first sitting, then standing up slowly.  
"Coming to my window, pulling me out of my studdies then making me chase you here, thats what." Shino said, letting his anger get the best of him. He was still somewhat upset about what he thought was Kiba and Hinata flirting.  
"I didn't... do... that..." Kiba said, slowly approaching, though he felt as though he shouldn't. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Akamaru!" He yelled.  
The perfect clone of him barked and walked out from behind a tree over to Kiba. As Kiba started scolding Akamaru, the dog in human form body slammed Kiba, sending him flying into Shino, also breaking his transformation.  
Shino braced himself for the impact, catching Kiba as the other fell, face-first into his chest. Kiba looked up, embarassed at first, then suddenly amazed as Shinos hood had fallen down when Kiba fell on him. Kiba shivered with delight, savouring the few moments he could be close to Shino like this. One of Shino's hands was placed in the small of Kiba's back, holding him steady.  
"Kiba--" Shino started, but was cut off by Kiba.  
"No, please, just... Let me enjoy these last few moments I have as your friend, because, in a few moments, you're going to hate me more than you've ever hated anyone in your entire life." Kiba sniffed, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  
Shino was shocked into silence. Not that silence was abnormal for him, but he couldn't find words if he'd tried. Kiba slowly righted himself and wrapped his arms around Shino. Shino didn't fight the embrace, in fact, he leaned into it. His arms itched to hold Kiba, but he fought the urge, waiting to hear what the other had to say.  
"Sh-Shino?" Shino grunted in responce. "Can I see your eyes, please? I don't want you to dissapear from my life without getting a good look at your eyes." As per Kibas request, Shino took one hand away from Kiba to take off his sunglasses.  
Kiba was breathless and now knew why Shino wore the glasses. Shino's eyes were perfect almond shapes and the most georgeous hazel eyes Kiba had ever seen. They were filled with so much emotion; confusion, concern, even fear.  
"Wow," Kiba breathed.  
"What?" Shino asked, surprised he could find his voice.  
Akamaru laid down in the grass and happily watched the fruits of his labour unfold.  
"You're eyes... Are beautiful." Kiba said, gulping down the knot that had formed in his throat.  
"Thank you." Shino said, simply. "Now, what is so terrible that I will supposedly hate you?" Shino asked, very quietly.  
"I," Kiba then paused and bit his lip. "I can't tell you."  
"Then how--"  
"But I can show you." Kiba whispered, Shino stopped talking so he could listen to that whisper.  
"Do it then." Shino said.  
With that said, Kiba took his arms from around Shino and reached up, towards Shino's face. He pulled Shino's collar down with his right hand and cupped Shino's cheek with his left. Shino seemed to lean into Kibas hand, but Kiba blew that off as the angle he was looking at Shino from. Kiba leaned up, his shoulders trembling, bringing his face closer to Shino's. Shino stared, emotions flitting across his features. Terror, excitement, confusion. Kiba closed his eyes and threw caution to the wind as he kissed Shino, melding his lips with the other, parting his ever so slightly, sucking gently on Shino's bottom lip. Kiba's eyes shot open when Shino's lips parted and pressed back against his own.  
Their kiss was sloppy, shy and uncertain, but it was a kiss they shared none the less.  
Once the kiss broke, Shino blinked a few times, looking down to Kibas lips, then back up at the others eyes. Shino licked his lips.  
"How could I hate you for that?" Shino asked, breathless. His arms still itched to hold Kiba, but he was concerned that it wouldn't be ok.  
"You don't hate me?" Kiba asked, hope evident on his face.  
"Of course not." Shino said. "Th-that..." Shino faultered, stuttering a bit. "That was my first kiss," and after a short pause he added: "And it was amazing."  
Kiba swelled with pride, though he was a little upset that he couldn't say it was his first kiss as well.  
"Will I be able to steal more in the future?" Kiba asked, smiling shyly up at Shino.  
"Of course." Shino said, folding up his glasses, putting them in his pocket.  
"Now?" Kiba asked.  
"Please." Shino said. Kiba pressed his lips to Shino's again, and Shino made to unbutton his second coat. He folded the collar down, then wrapped his arms around Kiba, pulling the other closer. They pressed their lips together, walking backwards untill Shino's back hit a tree. Shino pulled Kibas lower half closer to him, gasping when Kibas tongue pressed between his lips. Shino spread his lips and let Kiba pilage his mouth with his tongue. Soon, Shino's tongue shyly responded, pressing back against Kibas, finding his way into the others mouth. Kiba let out a soft moan, whimpering when Shino broke off the kiss. "I'm a bad kisser..." Shino said, haunching his shoulders a bit.  
"No you're not!" Kiba declared, his tongue darting out to lick across Shino's bottom lip. Shino was unsure of how to respond and pulled back a bit, biting his lip, looking at Kiba.  
"What..." To Kiba, Shino being flustered like this was quite possibly the cutest thing in the world. "What do I do now?"  
"Hold me, kiss me, throw me down and have your way with me if you want." Kiba said, smiling coyly at the adoreable blush that spread across the others face.  
Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba, pulling the other close.  
"Shino, you're shaking. Are you alright?" Kiba asked.  
"F-for the first time in my life, I'm scared." Shino admitted.  
"Why?" Kiba asked, puppy-dog eyes looking up at the one he loved.  
"I... Don't know what to do and I'm afraid I'll fuck up." Shino said. Hearing the 'f-word' from Shino's mouth made Kiba giggle.  
"You can't go wrong with me." Kiba said. When Shino grinned, Kiba hurried to correct himself. "Not to say that I'm easy or anything!" Shino chuckled.  
"I'm sure I could mess things up some how." Shino said, nuzzling Kiba's cheek.  
"In my eyes, you can do no wrong." Kiba said, stealing another kiss before Shino could respond. Shino gasped when a clothed hardness rubbed against his thigh. Even more shocking was the fact that he was jerking his hips slightly, rubbing his own erection against Kiba.  
They wanted each other badly.  
"Shino, can I... See more? Feel more?" Kiba asked.  
"Not here!" Shino gasped, fishing around in his pocket for his glasses.  
"Where?" Kiba asked breathlessly.  
"My house." Shino said.  
Akamaru was very proud of himself as the two vanished. He decided to head home and brag to the other Inuzuka dogs and Hana if she was home.  
The two toppled over onto Shino's bed, somehow with Shino ending up on top.  
"I'd always thought you were flirting with Hinata." Shino admitted before pressing his lips to Kibas in a bruising kiss, throwing his glasses towards the bedside stand, missing terribly.  
"No," Kiba said between kisses. "I just didn't know how to approach you. I thought you'd hate me if you knew I felt this way about you." Kiba's hands went to Shino's hair, pulling off his headband. Kibas had fallen off somewhere on the ground floor of the Aburame house.  
"God, no..." Shino whispered. "I'm..." He paused, looking down at Kiba, their lips barely centimeters appart. "Overjoyed. Though a little confused."  
"Didn't think you were... um, into men?" Kiba asked.  
"No, I didn't have a preferance. But... What I'm confused about is why you like me. I'm not attractive at all, I don't talk much and I'm virtually usele--" Shino was cut off by Kibas open palm connecting with his cheek in a very hard, very loud slap. Shino moaned and his cock throbbed against Kibas stomach, Shino, for some reason, enjoying that. Kiba fisted his other hand in Shino's hair.  
"Don't you dare ever say that again." Kiba growled, letting go of Shinos hair. He yanked Shino's outer coat off before flipping them over. He started to unbutton Shino's second coat. "You are fucking sexy as hell." Kiba rubbed back against Shino's erection as he slowly opened the others coat, revealing porcelin skin. "You don't know how many times I've wanted to get down on all fours, stick my ass in the air for you and beg you to take me right there." Both young men moaned and rubbed against each other. Shino struggled to get out of his second coat while Kiba put his hands under Shino's mesh shirt. He leaned in close, pinching Shino's nipples as he whispered in the others ear; "I want to ride you like a pony." and licked the shell of the others ear.  
All Shino could do was whimper. He tugged weakly at Kibas coat. Said coat was off in less than a few seconds, Kibas lips hungrilly devouring Shino's again.  
Soon, through reluctantly broken kisses, both boys were completely shirtless. Kiba took a moment to sit back and marvel at Shino.  
"Perfect," He muttered, running his hands over Shino's delightfully pale, incredibly soft skin.  
"No, you." Shino said, running his hands up and down Kiba's sides. Shino sat up and Kiba slid perfectly into his lap. Shino nipped shyly at one of Kibas nipples. Kiba cried out.  
"Fuck, Shino, I need you now..." He whimpered, his hands going to the waist band of his pants, unbuttoning them. The two shed the rest of their clothing as quickly as possible.  
Though Shino tried to hide himself, Kiba pushed the others legs appart. Kiba was drooling as he admired Shino's length. "That's gotta be at least seven inches," Kiba said, licking his lips. He bent down, taking the head of Shino's shaft into his mouth. Shino moaned, jerking his hips off the bed.  
Kiba used one hand to hold Shino down and with the other, began to prepare himself.  
When Kiba had two fingers inside himself, he thought of doing this with clones at a later date. At a later date, Kiba decided, He'd propose the idea of two or three Shino's fucking him into oblivion.  
"K-Kiba, please!" Shino cried out, fisting his hands on the others hair. "Stop, I'll... I..." Shino just whined.  
When Kiba let Shino's shaft from his mouth, a thin trail of saliva connected Kibas mouth to Shinos cock. Shino almost came at the look on Kiba's face.  
Kiba crawled up Shino's body, rubbing his hands over the others lean muschles, giving light squeazes. Kiba reached behind himself, fondling and positioning Shino's cock against his tight pucker. Kiba teased the whimpering boy for a moment, rubbing the others cock between his ass cheeks, even pressing back so the head of Shino's cock could prod at his entrance.  
"Please, Kiba..."  
"Don't have to ask me twice." Kiba said before pressing his lips to Shino's, impaling himself on the taller young mans cock. Shino would have screamed at the pleasure had Kiba not been kissing him. Kiba jerked up, surprised by Shino's cock brushing his prostate it's first time inside him. "Holy shit..." Kiba whimpered against Shino's lips. "I almost came."  
Shinos hands slipped down to Kiba's hips where they helled firmly. Kiba pressed back down and Shino jerked up suddenly, striking Kiba's prostate again. They repeated this action several times, Kiba bracing himself on Shino's chest.  
"Oh, fuck!" Kiba cried out. "This feels so fucking good!" Kiba confessed as he bounced up and down on Shino's cock, riding the other for all he was worth.  
Shino couldn't wrap his mind around the feeling. Every time Kiba rose up, his ass clenched as though It didn't want his cock to come out and when Kiba slammed down, the tight heat was so incredible and overwhelming.  
"A..ahahhh...K-Kiba..." Shino whimpered, watching in rapt fascination as the other stroked his own cock, his fist rapidly moving up and down his own shaft. "Oh, fuck. I'm going to cum..." Shino whispered the last sentance.  
"I'm there too, Shino..." There was a short pause before a scream of pleasure erupted from Kiba's throat as stream after stream of cum poured from his cock, splattering over Shino's chest and dribbling down over his hand.  
Shino thrust up against Kiba one last time as Kiba pressed down.  
"Oh wow..." Shino breathed as he came, filling the other with his essence. Kibas ass clenched, milking Shino of every last drop. "Fuck..." Shino gasped.  
After a few moments of panting, Kiba climbed off of Shino, the others softening organ slipping from hs ass.  
"Wow, Shino. Just... Wow..." Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino's waist, leaning against Shino's chest, lapping at his seed that he splattered the other with. "That was the first time I ever took it and it was fucking amazing. Damn, I mean... I expected it to be painful, but wow, you fit in me so perfectly... I mean when I was stretching myself it hurt a bit, but... Wow..." Kiba said, sighing contentedly. Shino pulled Kiba close to him.  
After a few moments of just holding each other, Shino lifted his head to look down at Kiba. Kiba perked up.  
"Hmm?" Kiba asked.  
"I... I'm sorry." Shino said.  
"For what?" Kiba asked.  
"I love you." Shino whispered.  
"Why are you appoligizing for that? You're so weird, I love you too!" Kiba said, crawling up so he could nuzzle Shino's neck.  
"We should probably clean up and get dressed." Shino said.  
"Yeah..." Kiba said, reluctantly getting up.  
Once they'd cleaned and dressed, they left Shino's room, Kiba limping slightly. Neither of them noticed Kibas headband on the door as they walked out.  
The two spent the rest of the day together, reluctantly saying goodnight with a kiss.  
When Kiba walked in his house, he was greeted with His mother, Tsume, and his sister, Hana and all their dogs plus Akamaru all grinning deviously in his direction.  
"How'd it go? You smell... all sexy and shit." Tsume said, trying not to chuckle.  
"Augh, mom, I really don't want to talk about my sex life with you!" Kiba cried. Akamaru barked and everyone laughed.  
"Just be safe, kid." Tsume said, reaching out to ruffle Kibas hair as he walked by. Akamaru followed him.  
"Arf!"  
Translated simply: "I told you I could do it better."

AN: When Akamaru is around, hilarity will ensue. Akamaru totally deserves mental power in the card games, lol. Well, reviews are appreciated.

P.S. I love Caffeine!


End file.
